slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Cutlass
Cutlass is an Original Character Created By Superblade Character Overview Cutlass is an aspiring young scientist and one of the most advanced artificial lifeforms on Earth. Inventor of the tachyon smasher and the entropic nexus generator, she makes a living fighting as a mercenary of sorts in order to finance her contraptions. Despite her desperation to fund her projects, she has a stubbrn and noble personality and will not aid anyone who she sees as a villain or enemy. When she is not buried in laboratory work or research, she can typically be found in other OC's realms of existence, or at a nearby juice bar having a milkshake - her preferred form of sustenance. Appearance Cutlass stands 5' 9" feet tall and weighs a staggering 467 pounds, due to her genetic makeup. She has the general appearance of a human female in her early to mid-20's, despite her actual age being only 3 years old. Her skin is azure blue, with dark blue hair and greenish eyes. She typically wears little more than a blue-white labcoat fashioned from her own body as well as blue-black shorts and shoes of the same material. Because her body is not solid, her appearance can vary from time to time, but for the most part she is an attractive young woman with hair down her back, C-cup breasts, and a slender body type. Personality Cutlass has a rather unpredictable personality, ranging from cold and clinically serious to snide and sarcastic to seductive and playful. Typically, she is somewhat of a deadpan individual, making quips and observations at the expense of others around her or simply not knowing when to be quiet. When in battle or at work, her disposition becomes very serious and quiet due to her intense focus on the matter at hand. She rarely speaks or interacts with others in this state and is thus typically left alone. Her calm personality can quickly give way to anger, due to her creator's essece constituting part of her own, but for the most part she is a pleasant individual and a loyal friend. She also becomes quite affectionate around 'cute girls,' indicating a lesbian or at least female-dominated orientation. Special Abilities Cutlass is composed of an unknown aquatic polymer she herself describes as a "universal water-based substrate." Because of this composition, her body has no definite form and thus she is able to alter her form at will, solidifying, liquefying, evaporating, and even ionizing at will. She has control over every atom in her body, which makes her allegedly indestructible since she can simply regroup her component atoms after any attack. How far this ability extends is currently unknown. Her atoms are also capable of manipulating those of other materials around her, making them into more of her own body. However, the energy lost from her assimilating solid matter in this manner is greater than the energy gained, so her preferred 'diet' consist of liquids and gases, which she can easily absorb. Her weakness is any sort of dry heat, which will evaporate her body without providing the means to replenish itself a humid environment would offer. In arid conditions, she evaporates and cannot recollect herself until her atoms drift to a cooler and/or wetter environment. Unlike most liquid lifeforms, bare electricity and freezing do little harm to her, and are easily shaken off. Synopsis Cutlass was created late in 2007 in a laboratory, which she ironically now calls her own. Her creator's identity is unknown, as are all records of the experiment (destroyed to prevent duplication). Through what little information Cutlass herself has divulged, she was originally nothing but a water-based compound which was mixed with a 'Core': a crystallized form of one's own life energy. The compound gained sentience as a result of this exposure, assimilating several of its creator's qualities and personality traits and rejecting others. Within a few hours, the artificial lifeform had taken on the form of a young woman with a passion for science and weapons, the latter of which she named herself after upon discovering a cutlass in her creator's home, which she saw as "beautiful." Trivia *Despite being able to consume and assimilate nearly anything, Cutlass has a favorite food: the milkshake, which she can consume up to 48 gallons of daily. * Cutlass is the inventor of no less than 27 'useful' inventions and 539 'non-useful' ones. *Cutlass can last for 17 days without sleep. After that point, she will collapse and become inert in order to keep her consciousness stable. * Cutlass' last name is Latin for 'two Moons,' a name she chose because of the crescent shape of the twin blades she weilds as her most common weapons.